


all of the stars

by reginaswanmills



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaswanmills/pseuds/reginaswanmills
Summary: They are safe. Ward does not matter. Hydra does not matter. Those are battles for another day. What matters right now, in this exact moment, is that everyone who was on this team this morning is still alive.( how the ending of maveth should have went. )
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	all of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve just watched the ending of maveth, in agents of shield — season 3, episode 10. i am having so many emotions and feelings about this. in this shot, lincoln is mentioned, but i am choosing to ignore his blooming relationship with daisy. 
> 
> you could possibly read this as a fitzskimmons relationship. as a philinda relationships. even as a bobbi/mack or bobbi/hunter/mack relationship.
> 
> heavily based / inspired on ‘all of the stars’ by ed sheeran.

i. it’s just another night & i’m staring at the moon. 

How long had be been there? How long had he been away from his family? How long could he survive? Were days on Maveth the same amount of time as days on Earth? Was he ever going to find Fitz, and make it out of this blue sided paradise? 

How long had it been since he’d jumped out of that plane? 

He knew his attempts would be for nothing if he didn’t save Fitz. Jemma would be heartbroken. She’d probably quit shield altogether. Skye would be furious, using anger to cover up her devastation. The other’s would be rightfully upset — Bobbi, Mack, Hunter. 

Melinda would be upset. He couldn’t bear the thought of delivering another wave of upsetting news to them, to her. They had already been through enough in their lifetimes. Melinda had been through enough just this past month. 

He would know. The other’s can claim they know May, and they know how she hides her feelings; but Coulson is really the only one to truly know her. He knows the sound of her sobs well enough, after Bahrain and Andrew turning into Lash, and many nights spent stroking her hair and being her anchor. He knows she won’t ever let her guard down, unless it’s in the presence of solely him, in the small secluded room she uses and rarely ever sleeps in, that is built with thick enough walls for nobody to hear her crying. 

He knows she twists the ends of his shirt, balling her hands into fists, before she releases the onslaught of tears, and she won’t ever talk about the way her head finds his shoulder. He knows she won’t talk about the gentle circles she feels him rub over her back, or the soft kisses to the crown of her head to remind her she is loved, or the soothing whispers of sweet words. 

Sweet words. He would give anything to whisper sweet words to her again, especially in this moment. She has been through enough this month, and he knows she must be having an extremely hard time pretending she is in full control of her feelings. She must be out of control, trying to put on a brave face for everyone else, at the thought of losing both him and Fitz. 

( “I thought I lost you!” She sobs into his chest, a few nights after they rescue him from Raina’s hideout. Her shoulders shake and she hiccups through her tears, and he can only wrap one arm around her waist to keep her close. The other rests on a wet cheek, using his thumb to caress puffy cheekbones. What he knows she means, is that these few days were hell without him, without knowing what had become of him. ) 

What he would give to whisper his love for her into her ear one last time, if he and Fitz really do get separated from the team by planets. 

“Melinda,” he whispers, eyes trained on the only thing that ever passes the sky on Maveth — the moon. “Please be okay.” 

+

ii. i saw a shooting star & thought of you. 

Fitz thinks of Jemma whenever he sees the stars. He thinks of how Jemma Simmons’ smile is brighter than any star, or any sun, or any shiny piece of gold any person can find. He thinks of how brightly she shines in all aspects of her life. How kind she is, not just to him, but to everybody she comes into contact with. 

He thinks of when they were trapped at the bottom of the ocean, doomed for death. He thinks of how beautiful she looked, and how the water casted a glowing light over her face from the window. He thinks of how she rambled on about the stars, intelligently and beautifully, and how she had tears streaming down her face, yet her voice was incredibly gentle, and they thought it was the end of the road for themselves. 

He thinks of how Jemma must have looked at the very few stars that surpasses on Maveth’s night sky, and how, surely, she must have been thinking about him, too. Will had mentioned how much Jemma talked about him, as though he put the stars in the sky just for her. 

He would have, if he could. He would do anything for her. 

“Jemma.” He sighs to himself, blinking furiously to keep from crying. He thinks of her bright smile. Her kind eyes. Her intelligent brain. Her soft hands. Her brown curls. He thinks of how they’d kissed, and how he just wants one last chance to kiss her until they can’t breathe again and run his hands through her hair before they part. 

The future is so unclear, yet he sighs her name when he sees the shooting star in the sky. Will tells him it’s rare — so, incredibly, rare; that he has only ever seen it three times during his stay here. 

It’s rare and beautiful, and it makes Fitz smile and conjure up the tiniest bit of hope, just like Jemma. 

+

iii. you’re on the other side, as the skyline splits in two. 

Phil Coulson is out of reach. There’s only four times this has happened, or Melinda May has felt this way. 

Once, when he was out on a solo mission, and she had direct orders to stay out. Fury had made some pretty harsh threats if she were to rush in and save him. But, as she watched Coulson battling the supernatural force from Victoria Hand’s office, her hands shake and her body struggles to fight the urge to jump into action. She wants to rescue him. Instead, she leaps at him when he walks through the door, looking as if he’s just been to war. Her arms wrap around his neck, and he catches her around the waist, and nobody ever says anything about it. 

Twice, when Bahrain happened. She wanted him beside her, to stroke her hair and tuck it behind her ear, and help her cradle the fallen little girl. She wanted to summon him, if that was at all possible; but her fear and her guilt took over, and she could only focus on the child in her arms. He wasn’t with her then, but he was in the following moments. He was there to sweep her into his strong arms, and protect her against any outside forces. 

Third, when Nick Fury tells her Phil Coulson is dead. He is gone. She is in shock, and disbelief, and confusion, and doesn’t even register that Maria Hill is leading her to sit down. She just feels clawing at her heart, and a numbing sensation in her stomach, and she cries out loudly. She cries out uncharacteristically, for him to hold her again. For him to come back, be alive, be here with her. Instead, when he comes back from the dead, she memorized the his cologne and the feel of his arms around her waist. 

Fourth, when Raina and the Tahiti repeat happened. She has never thought it was a magical place. She thinks she wants to murder Raina for whatever she did to him. She thinks he is completely out of reach, and she is going stir crazy, just sitting around and waiting for Hand’s orders. He is out of reach, and nothing feels right; until she and Skye burst in to save him. Then, she is sobbing into his chest after everyone else is asleep, and he is finally within reach again. 

This fifth time, which she vows to be the last. 

He is on a completely different planet. He is on the other side of the universe, and all they have is some rigged up portal to count on, and she cannot become director of Mack dies, too. 

She cannot do anything without him. She cannot handle this pressure of him being on the other side of the universe, of never getting to see him again, or repay all of the favors of affectionate love. 

She vows to throw herself at him the second he walks through unscathed. 

“Phil,” she whispers, when Bobbi and Jemma give her a few moments of peace. “Be okay.” 

+

iv. i’m miles away from you. 

It is a proven fact that Jemma Simmons cannot be away from Leo Fitz for too long without severe damage to herself. 

They’ve been apart for too long. Ward drove that wedge between all of them, and he was the reason Jemma vowed to take down Hydra, to volunteer to be away from Fitz during his recovery, to inevitably ensure this never happens again. To ensure his safety, their safety, the team’s safety. 

The tension that appeared when she returned only added to their sense of apartness. He was angry. She was confused, and a little bit hurt. 

And then, in the blink of an eye, before anything could truly get resolved, she was gone. She was on Maveth, and she was telling Will all about Fitz. 

Now, they are more than just miles apart. They are planets apart, perhaps even universes. It had taken an extreme amount of effort to safely rescue her from the planet. If the portrait closed and Daisy couldn’t keep it open, what would it take to open it again? What would it take to get back Fitz and Coulson? How long would it take until Fitz was in her arms again? 

“Oh, dear, Fitz.” She runs every possible scenario through her head. Has he united with Coulson yet? Has he found Will? Has he lost Ward? Has he been shot by Ward? Has he been eaten by whatever creature lives on the planet? 

She can feel herself going crazy. It will only get worse if Fitz does not return tonight. 

+

v. so open your eyes and see the way our horizons meet.

Phil rounds the corner, looking as though he’s been through war, with a purpose. Everyone is hugging tight and holding onto each other, and it’s really just another successful, yet traumatic, mission. Except this one hits way too close to home. They were almost separated permanently, and the first person Phil wants in his arms is Melinda. 

Everyone is hugging, and she is watching with a smile. Later, she’ll pull Fitz aside and hug him, and tell him that he did good. 

Right now, she offers the best weak smile she can, because her eyes are uncharacteristically filling with tears, and she just wants to touch him. His eyes, if that’s any consolation on their partnership, meets hers first. She is the first person he searches for in a crowded room. She is the first person that gets to have his arms around her. 

“Hi,” he whispers quieter than ever, when she slip both of her arms around him. Her face gets buried in his shoulder, tears staining his jacket. He feels different, better now that he finally has her in his arms. He doesn’t waste time in pulling her as close as gravity will physically allow. He presses one hand against her lower back, and kisses the side of her head. “Melinda.”

She doesn’t verbally reply. She only clutches to him tighter, and he’s really grateful this team is big on extra long hugs, because it gives him more time to hold her too. It gives him time to press another kiss to the side of her head, and relish in the fact that they are alive. 

They are alive. 

+

vi. all of the lights will lead into the night with me.

Fitz has the light of his life back in his arms. He doesn’t even have time to reflect on how he and Coulson are alive, after what happened with Will and Ward and the portal nearly closing. 

He doesn’t even care to dissect all of that information. All he cares about is the fact that Jemma turns around, tears spilling from her eyes, bottom lip trembling, and she latches onto him as if he is the only thing grounding her. As if he is the only thing that matters to her. 

The relief floods through both of them. He holds onto her just as tight, sways for a moment, and then kisses her temple gently. She buries her face in his shoulder, in his shirt, breathing in his familiar scent, with a hint of that rocky dust Maveth displays. 

“You’re okay.” Whether she whispers it for her clarity or his, he doesn’t care to question it. He is okay. She is okay. The only ones that aren’t okay are Will and Ward, but there will be time to deal with all of that. 

The time will have to be soon, judging by the look Coulson is throwing him from his spot with May attached to him, but he knows it will be important. Maybe not as important as holding Jemma in his arms, but still important enough that Coulson is dead serious, as serious as Fitz has ever seen. 

“I’m here.” They’ve always been verbally assured by one another, but the words between them stop there. He can only sigh again, breathe deeply and adjust to Earth’s gravitational pull again with Jemma attached to him, and run his hands through her hair. 

He is here. He is here with her. She is here with him. They are here with each other, once again. 

+

vii. i know that these scars will bleed, but both of our hearts will believe.

They’ve always been a unit, the three of them — Bobbi, Lance, and Mack. Wounds have reopened and healed scars have been revealed, and so much shit has happened, but they are still a unit. 

The fact that one third of their unit was almost lost today, is cause enough for Bobbi to be emotional. 

Mack is smiling big, like he’s just won the lottery, because he and Daisy saved Fitz and Coulson. The four of them made it out, alive and uninjured, and she can’t help flinging herself at him. 

( “He’s going to be okay, love.” Lance had to keep one arm around her, to keep her from charging back in there to help Mack and Daisy. He had to keep reassuring her that everything would be alright, and Mack would not die today. ) 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” She mumbles against his shoulder, and feels him press a kiss to the top of her head. She feels him run a strong hand through her tangled waves, and down the back of her neck. The hand settles on her waist, holding her close for a few relative moments of peace. 

He doesn’t say anything. He wipes her tears and smiles, and kisses her forehead, before pulling Lance into a hug next. The two of them aren’t usually so open about affection, but Lance is gripping onto Mack in a bone crushing effort, and Mack’s tender side is already poking through. 

The three of them, hearts beating in sync, a smaller unit within this big extended unit of a family they found with shield. 

+

viii. all of these stars will guide us home. 

Daisy runs at him, and has no doubt Fitz will catch her around the waist. She is the second one in his arms, a third of the triangle between them all. 

He and Jemma may have a stronger connection than most, but Daisy easily fits into that. Her tears burn hot against Fitz’s neck, and she reaches one hand out to hold Jemma’s, and her feet are lifted off the ground as Fitz kisses the side of her head. 

He thought of her on Maveth, too. He thought of how she was Skye, and how she probably would have loved the actual sky Maveth presented. He knew her favorite color was blue, and she preferred the nighttime over day, and she would’ve taken thousands of pictures. She would have conquered the planet, shook every beast away with her powers, and listened as Jemma described the constellations for hours. They would have made a nice life there together, the entire team as a family, in some twisted alternate universe. 

They would’ve been together, like they are now.


End file.
